Perdendo a Cabeça
by deiamartins
Summary: Um corpo decaptado aparece na pequena cidade de Pineville. A equipe de CSI vai investigar. Essa fic tem relação com a fic da minha amiga Rakel. Porquê


**Perdendo a Cabeça**

Dr. Robbins acaba de receber um corpo vindo da cidade de Pineville. O corpo de um homem, identificado como Josh Geller, 40 anos, fazendeiro. Ele tinha sido decapitado, sua cabeça encontrada pendurada numa arvore. O homem trajava roupa de fazendeiro, camisa xadrez com um macacão e botas velhas. Al começa observar o corpo, nem percebe a aproximação de alguém.   
"Oi?" Era Grissom, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hey! Acabei de receber esse corpo. Ah! Já sei como você soube tão depressa. Por acaso arranjasse lugar na primeira fila para o David novamente?"

"Mais ou menos" Disse Grissom ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

"Nem quero saber o quê é esse "mais ou menos"". Falou o doutor em um tom meio irônico. 

"Então doutor corpo decapitado. Soube que a cabeça foi encontrada pendurada em uma arvore!"

"Você comprou mesmo o David! É, foi isso que disse o policial que trouxe o corpo."

"Não comprei ninguém. Só gosto de saber dos casos interessantes primeiro" Voltou a sorri daquele jeito.

"Ok! Vou começar a autopsia. Quer me ajudar?"

"Bem não! Esse caso é meu. Tenho que arrumar as malas" disse ele indo em direção da porta.

"Cuidado para não perder a maleta novamente" Al falou abrindo a camiseta do morto.

"Estou vendo que também gosta de saber das coisas. Pode deixar, não vai acontecer!" Abriu a porta e saiu.

Grissom caminha pelos corredores do laboratório indo em direção de sua sala. Até que é parado por Ecklie que vai logo dizendo. 

"Grissom? Sei que já está pensando de abandonar o laboratório e ir para Pineville, investigar o assassinato. Mas...dessa vez você não vai sozinho." 

"Tudo bem!" Retrucou Grissom meio desanimado com que ouviu.

"Leve Sidle, Stokes e Sanders. Pesam para eles irem em casa, arrumarem as malas. Vocês têm que sair daqui duas horas. Está me entendendo Grissom? A policia de lá já está enchendo o meu

saco. Rápido." Falou tudo isso em uma tom nervoso e foi embora. Grissom balançou a cabeça. Continuou a andar, passou por sua sala, mas não entrou foi em direção da sala de descanso onde estavam Nick, Sara, Greg, Warrick e Catherine. Entrou viu todos ali, descontraídos. Aquele era um dos raros dias que não havia surgido ainda um caso. Mas ele tratou de resolver esse assunto.

"Parecia que o dia não teria nenhum caso. Mas apareceu um. Nick, Greg e Sara vão para casa de vocês, arrumem uma mala. Porque iremos viajar."

"Viajar? E eu e o Warrick?" Disse Cath nem um pouco satisfeita.

"Vocês esqueceram? Amanhã terão audiência" Respondeu Grissom.

" É mesmo Cath. O caso da garota estuprada no colégio" Falou Warrick para Catherine.

"Tinha esquecido. Mas Grissom vocês vão para onde?"

"Foi encontrado um corpo de um fazendeiro. Ele foi decapitado, sua cabeça estava pendurada em uma arvore. A cidade se chama Pineville, fica umas 8 horas daqui de Vegas." Grissom respondeu e voltou para os que iriam com ele. " Vocês tem uma hora e meia para se arrumarem. Me encontrem aqui no laboratório, vamos de carro." 

Todos concordaram e se foram. Grissom também foi. Passado mais de uma hora e meia. Entraram na SUV e partiram em uma viajem de oito horas. Depois de quatro horas dirigindo Nick pára o carro no acostamento e pede para Grissom dirigir. Feita a troca a viajem continua. Dentro do carro ninguém falava, só se ouvia o radio em uma estação qualquer com uma musica qualquer. Nick sentado no lado do passageiro tentava dormir, já Greg, dormia desde Vegas e não acordou nenhum momento. Sara sentada junto a Greg no banco traseiro, olhava a paisagem. Grissom a olhava a todo instante pelo espelho retrovisor. Pensava como estava linda e como queria aquela mulher novamente em seus braços. Mas o que aconteceu com eles quando se conheceram não podia mais acontecer, agora era seu chefe e ainda mais velho do que ela. Ela merecia alguém da idade dela. Voltou sua atenção para estrada. As horas se passaram. Greg acabou sendo acordado por Sara que avisou que já estavam chegando. Nick que conseguiu dormir também acordou. Na entrada da cidade havia uma placa. "Bem-vindos a Pineville". Realmente a cidade merecia o nome que tinha. Pineville era rodeada por pinheiros. Era aquela típica cidade pequena do interior, com certeza não havia mais de mil habitantes. Mas parecia que o bárbaro crime não mexeu com a monotonia do lugar. Param em frente da delegacia. Desceram todos do carro e entram na delegacia. Ao entrar encontram um policial. Seus pés em cima da mesa com o boné cobrindo sua cara, roncava. Todos seguravam para não soltar numa gargalhada com a cena que viam. Grissom cutucou o policial, que se assustou e deu um pulo da cadeira falando:

"Xerife desculpa, peguei no so... quem são você?".

"Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes e Greg Sanders. Laboratório de criminalística de Las Vegas. Viemos investigar o assassinato de Josh Geller. Percebo que o xerife não está..." 

"Agora estou!" Disse o homem entrando em que seu peito havia uma estrela. " Vocês devem ser os CSI de Vegas. Prazer xerife Jeff O'Neal." Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar. 

"Sou Gil Grissom. Estes são..."

"Eu sei Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes e Greg Sanders. Fui informado quem viria". 

"Já que sabe quem somos, por que não nós conta como ocorreu o assassinato?" Falou Grissom.

"Bem claro. Mas primeiro eu estou com a chave dos quartos do hotel. Cortesia da prefeitura." Ele entregou a Grissom quatro chaves. "São quatro chaves mas são só dois quartos."

"Dois quartos?" Perguntou.

"Sim dois quartos. Algum problema?" 

"Não... deixa para lá." Disfarçou, por que sabia que um deles teria que dormir no mesmo quarto do que Sara.

"Xerife primeiro queremos trabalhar, será que dá para o senhor contar sobre o crime? Por favor." Disse Sara que já estava ansiosa para trabalhar.

"Ok! O crime ocorreu na fazenda dele. O Josh mora sozinho na fazenda. Tem dois empregados, só que aos domingos eles tem folga. E o Josh fica sozinho na fazenda. Aí na segunda quando o Ken Collin. Uns dos cowboys. Estranhou que ele não foi ao estábulo como sempre fazia. Então ele foi até a casa, ver no que estava acontecendo, isso umas cinco e meia da manhã. Pois bem quando ele chega em frente da casa. Há uma árvore em frente. O quê ele vê?"

"A cabeça de Josh" Falou Greg, já fascinado com a história. 

"Isso, garoto! Aí o Ken pegou a caminhonete e veio chamar a gente. Fomos até lá, não acreditando muito na história. Porque o Ken é o maior mentiroso de Pineville. Mas acreditamos quando vimos à cabeça pendurada na árvore. Entramos na casa e encontramos o corpo dele bem no meio da sala. Vocês são os CSI mais próximos da gente. Então liguei pro laboratório, falei com um tal de Conrad Ecklie. Ele me deu as instruções. A casa esta lacrada só esperando vocês." Concluiu o xerife. 

"Obrigado. Poderia nós levar até a fazenda?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Claro! Vamos."

Todos voltaram para o carro. Seguiram o xerife até a fazenda. Chegando desceram todos com suas câmeras fotográficas e suas maletas.

"Essa é árvore que estava pendurada à cabeça!" Disse o xerife apontando para a árvore. 

"Vocês tiraram fotos?" Perguntou Nick.

"Claro! Podemos ser de uma cidade pequena, mas sabemos como preservar uma cena do crime. Eu liguei pro laboratório de vocês. E me disseram que era para tirar fotos, retirar o corpo com cuidado e lacrar a casa. As fotos estão na delegacia."

"Ótimo!" Falou Grissom, que não ia ficar nada satisfeito com uma cena danificada por inexperientes. " Então vamos começar. Nick você fica com a árvore. Greg, o doutor Robbins disse que ele foi decapitado por um machado ou uma ferramenta com serra lisa. Então cubra o perímetro. Encontrando qualquer ferramenta cortante ou melhor um machado faça o exame para ver se tem sangue. Sara! Você vem comigo, a casa é toda nossa!" Ele distribuiu assim as tarefas.

" Senhor Grissom?" Chamou o xerife.

"Sim?"

" A cidade tem um laboratório de analises clinicas. Não é um laboratório criminal, mas o prefeito está dispondo o laboratório."

"Tendo um microscópio, e como fazer analises de DNA está de bom tamanho. Esse prefeito esta sendo solidário, hein?"

"É que o Josh era seu afilhado. Ele é a pessoa que mais quer saber quem o matou." O xerife disse um pouco sentido.

"Você disse que ele tinha empregados. Foram interrogados?"

" Com certeza! O Ken foi o primeiro. Está descartado, ele estava no domingo em um rodeio. O outro empregado, dificilmente teria como matar alguém. É George Vill, mesmo que se quisesse matar, teria que deixar a mulher bem na hora que estava tendo o bebê. Ficou o dia todo no hospital. Eu sei porque vou ser padrinho do garotão!"

" Ele não havia nenhum inimigo?" 

"Inimigo? Claro, seu vizinho. David Dick, nosso principal suspeito. Ele e o Josh viviam brigando por causa dessas terras. Chamamos para o interrogatório e ele disse que não tem nada haver com o crime e que não sentia nem um pouco a morte dele. Está com vocês descobrir. Eu vou indo, o policial Hank vai ficar aqui com vocês, e depois ele pode mostrar onde é o hotel. Bom trabalho!"  
O xerife se foi e Grissom entrou na casa. Ao entrar viu Sara tirando fotos de uma grande poça de sangue.

"Grissom? Com certeza foi aqui que Josh perdeu a cabeça." Falou Sara.

"Como o doutor Robbins disse, ele talvez estava desacordado. Porque ele recebeu uma pancada no lado direito do rosto. Os dentes molares estavam quebrados. Essa é a única explicação para ficar parado esperando sua cabeça ser cortada."

"E eu encontrei um desses dentes." Disse Sara colocando um dente num envelope.

"Sara? Olhe para casa, não há sinal de luta. Tudo está no lugar!"

"Talvez... ele tenha recebido a pancada quando abriu a porta. E desmaiou".

"O xerife falou que ele vivia brigando com o vizinho, por causa de terras. Muitas dessas brigas por posse de terras acabam em tragédias."

"É! Então temos que ir na casa desse vizinho ver se encontramos alguma prova que ligue com o crime."

"Vou pedir para o Nick ir!"

Grissom saí da casa e vai até a árvore.

"Hey Grissom? Para colocar a cabeça aqui, tem que subir e olha o que eu encontrei. Um pedaço de pano vermelho pode ser da camisa do assassino. AH! E o policial Hank me contou que a cabeça estava amarrada numa corda. Então liguei pro laboratório e a corda está lá. Pedi para Mia analisar e vê se encontra algum epitelial." Nick falou descendo da árvore.

"Excelente Nick, bem pensado. Mas eu quero que vá junto com o policial Hank até a casa do vizinho, o senhor David Dick. Os dois viviam brigando por causa de terras. Vê se você consegue que ele deixe procurar alguma coisa, por exemplo, um machado. Se ele não deixar ligue para o juiz e peça um mandato. Ele é nosso principal suspeito até o momento".

Nick entrou no carro da policia e foi. Grissom ouve Greg o chamado.

"Grissom?" 

Ele vai até o estábulo onde Greg está. 

"Olha o que eu encontrei" Greg aponta para uma mesa. 

Grissom vê uma serra elétrica e três machados de tamanhos diferentes.

"Você encontrou possíveis armas do crime. Você já testou se há sangue? Bem a serra elétrica pode ser que não seja, mas teste mesmo assim!"

"Pode deixar. E também se encontrarmos alguma gota de sangue se ela pertence a um humano ou um animal. Estamos em uma fazenda, sei lá acho que matam animais aqui, vamos ver."

Greg pega um cotonete piga uma gota de Fenolftaleína passou primeiro na serra elétrica. Depois pinga uma gota de água oxigenada. Negativo, não há sangue. Foi para um machado pequeno, repetiu o gesto. Positivo. 

"Deu positivo" Disse Greg.

"Vê se é humano"

Greg testou. Não. Pertencia a um animal. Voltou para o próximo machado um pouco maior do que o anterior. Testou, nada. Por fim foi para o ultimo esse já bem maior do que os outros. Também testou, positivo. Testou se era humano. Greg olhou serio para Grissom e mostrou o resultado.

"É humano!" Grissom constatou. "Ok Greg. A prefeitura disponibilizou o laboratório clinico. Então quero que você leve esse sangue para fazer o exame de DNA. Vou pegar uma escova de dente ou de cabelo para podermos comparar se pertence a ele. Continue procurando, eu vou voltar para a casa."

Nick e o policial Hank estão se dirigindo para a fazenda de David Dick.

"É Nick, seu nome né?" Perguntou o policial.

"Sim!" 

"Então Nick quer saber o quê o povo está dizendo sobre isso tudo?"

"Claro! O quê estão dizendo?"

"Ontem eu estava no bar do Joey. É o único lugar nessa cidade para se ouvir uma musica, dançar,   
beber em fim se divertir. Então começou o falatório sobre a morte do Josh. E alguns disseram que foi o Dick. Mas... o que ganhou as ruas foi que o Josh foi vitima do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça." 

" E você acredita nisso?" Perguntou Nick. 

"Bem...As vezes sempre é bom não duvidar. Essa cidadezinha é cheia de mistérios!"

"Pode ser. Mas...o que eu sei sobre essa lenda o cavaleiro leva consigo as cabeças. E o que sabemos a cabeça de Josh estava pendurada em uma árvore. Então não é o cavaleiro!"

"Pode ser um cavaleiro que não gosta de levar as cabeças e sim pendurá-las em arvores!" 

"Então há outro? O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça de Pineville." Nick começou a ri.

Eles chegam na fazenda, dessem do carro e caminham em direção da varanda da casa. Nela há um homem.

"Esse é o senhor Dick." Mostrou o policial.

Aparece um outro homem um pouco mais jovem ao lado de Dick. Nick o reconhece.

"Ben Dick!"

"Você conhece o filho dele?" 

"Infelizmente. Ele é advogado criminalista em Vegas. Nossa dor de cabeça!"

Chegando a varanda.

"Senhor Dick." Chamou o policial.

"Policial Hank. O quê foi dessa vez?" Perguntou bravo.

"Senhor Dick? Sou Nick Stokes do laboratório de criminalística de Veg..." È interrompido.

"CSI Stokes! Imagino que a trupe toda está aqui nessa cidadezinha. Grissom, Sidle, Sander, Brown e Willows." Disse Bem Dick.

"Errou! Brown e Willows não estão." 

"Mas o líder está, Grissom. Já sei o que vieste fazer aqui. Meu pai já foi interrogado, não tem nada haver com esse crime! E se pensa que vai entrar nessa casa. Está enganado, só com um mandato."

"Se você mesmo diz que seu pai não tem nada haver com o crime também não há nada para esconder!"

"Eu conheço os joguinhos de vocês, lido com isso o todo dia. Mas mesmo assim só com um mandato." Finalizou Ben.

"Tudo bem! Então eu volto com um mandato. Boa tarde! Vamos Hank."

O laboratório clinico da cidade de Pineville não era grande. Ele fazia algumas analises que o pequeno hospital da cidade mandava e as cidades vizinhas também. O prefeito que estava sensibilizado com a perda do afilhado Josh cedeu o laboratório para a equipe de CSI. Eles tinham uma pequena sala, onde podiam analisa as evidencias que recolheram. Greg mandou para o exame de DNA o sangue que continha no machado para ser comparado com fios de cabelo que Grissom recolheu. Também conseguiram tirar algumas digitais do cabo do machado. Nick entra na sala onde estão Grissom, Sara e Greg comendo uns sanduíches.

"Nada com o vizinho! Mas vocês por acaso consegue assimilar o sobrenome Dick com alguém?"

"Dick? Ah sei lá. Há tantos Dicks que conheço". Disse Greg com a boca cheia.

"Quem sabe... Ben Dick!" Nick falou.

"Ben Dick! O jovem advogado criminalista mais requisitado em Vegas. O quê tem ele?" Perguntou Sara.

"Ben Dick é filho de David Dick o vizinho. Cheguei lá e o encontro. Não teve nem conversa ele logo disse que só entraríamos na casa com um mandato. Então liguei para o juiz e pedi com urgência um mandato e me disse que talvez no fim da noite será mandado por fax ou se não só pela manhã. E tenho novidades sobre a corda!"

"Que corda?" Perguntou Greg. 

"A cabeça estava amarrada a uma corda." Respondeu Nick. "Em fim a Mia me ligou e na corda havia epiteliais e as células pertencem ao um xy."

"Nosso suspeito é um homem." Disse Sara. "E todos que tiveram contato com a vitima são homens!."

"Isso Sara!" Concordou Grissom. "Agora temos que recolher DNA e digitais desses suspeitos. Mesmo que o xerife descartou os dois funcionários, vamos recolher deles. Greg eu vi que você dormiu o percurso todo então você vai comigo recolher. Já vocês dois (apontou para Nick e Sara) quero que vão para o hotel descansar." 

"Mas eu não estou cansada Grissom." Disse Sara. 

"Sara você não dormiu nada, por favor, descanse. Aqui estão as chaves. Decidem qual quarto irão ficar o 12 ou o 13?"

"Eu fico com o 13!" Disse Nick pegando a chave.

"Me resta o 12" Concluiu Sara.

Os dois partiram para o hotel e Grissom da as orientações a Greg.

"Greg. Vamos tentar pegar sem mandato. Vamos nos separar. Você vai para a casa do Ken Collin e eu vou para casa do George Vill. Terminando ou não conseguindo me ligue. AH! Pegue essa chave, depois de me ligar pode ir direto para hotel." 

"Tudo bem!" Greg pegou a chave. " Quarto 13? Não acredito vou ter dormir com o Nick. Vou chamar algum policial para ir comigo. Tchau, até."

Greg saiu da sala deixando Grissom. Ele que fica olhando a chave de numero 12. Pensando que poderia ter dado essa chave a Greg. Mas não conseguia imaginar Greg dormindo no mesmo quarto do que ela. Não podia deixar. Agora teria que ter forças para não perder a cabeça, estando juntos no mesmo quarto. Deixou esse assunto para pensar depois e foi para a casa de George Vill.Nick e Sara chegam ao hotel, estão caminhado em direção aos quartos com suas malas na mão.

"Sara? O policial Hank sabe o quê ele me disse sobre quem matou o Josh?"Perguntou Nick.

"Que foi o...vizinho!"

"Ih...não chega nem perto. Ele falou que ontem estava num bar e o pessoal começou a falar sobre o assassinato. E o que foi dito ontem, hoje já esta nas ruas da cidade e a população está comentando que quem matou o Josh Geller foi... O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça." 

"Nick, por favor! O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça? Bem o que eu sei sobre a lenda é que o cavaleiro leva as cabeças que cortou com ele! E a cabeça do Josh estava em uma arvore." 

" Foi exatamente isso que eu disse para o policial. Mas ele falou que poderia ser outro cavaleiro que não gostava de levar as cabeças. Dá para acreditar nisso" Nick começa a ri.

"Então estamos atrás de um Cavaleiro? Legal!" Disse Sara colocando a chave na fechadura do quarto 12. 

"Tomara que o encontramos! Boa noite. AH! Se não conseguir dormir por medo do Cavaleiro. Estou no quarto ao lado." Disse Nick.

" Pode deixar Nick. Qualquer coisa também estou aqui no lado."

Cada um entra em seu quarto. Grissom recebeu uma ligação de Greg dizendo que conseguiu o que queriam com Ken Collin e que passaria no laboratório para deixar o que pegou e já ia para o hotel. Grissom teve um pouco de dificuldade porque inicialmente não conseguiu encontrar George Vill em sua casa. Foi informado que ele estava no hospital junto com a esposa que ganhará o bebê. Foi até o hospital e conseguiu o que queria. Passou no laboratório para deixar o que recolheu e foi para o hotel. No caminho, dirigindo o carro Grissom pensava que vai dormir no mesmo quarto do que Sara, sabia que ela estaria dormindo essa hora, mas só em pensar em vê-la dormir sentia um calor. Em fim chegou ao hotel, entrou e procurou o quarto 12, ao achá-lo olhou para a porta respirou fundo e entrou. Ele se assustou ao vê-la sentada em uma mesinha olhando algo. Ela vestida com uma camisola de cetim azul. Estava linda.

"Sara você está acordada ainda?" 

"Grissom? Então vai ser você que vai ser meu companheiro de quarto?" Perguntou e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. 

"É...que o Greg acabou pegando uma chave qualquer, quando vi a chave que estava comigo era desse quarto!" Desfiou o olhar. " Eu pensei que você já estava dormindo." Voltou a olhá-la.

"Eu tentei. Juro que tentei, só que esse caso está me tirando o sono! Antes de vim para o hotel eu passei na delegacia para pegar as fotos. Tiram até bem. Tem as fotos do corpo e uma que eu também tirei, mas essa foto que tirei só amanhã será revelada. Bem essa foto é dois rastros de sangue, que saem onde o corpo estava e termina no ultimo degrau da escada da varanda. Só tem dois rastros um no lado direito, só que aí há um espaço sem sangue no meio e o outro rastro no lado esquerdo..." Grissom a interrompe.

"Bem..." Chega ao lado dela, para olhar a foto que está na mão dela. "... uma mão estava segurando a cabeça o espaço no meio é nosso assassino e a outra mão está como machado ensangüentado. Ele estava levando a cabeça para a arvore."

"Com certeza é isso."

Sara vira seu rosto para olhar Grissom que está ao lado. Estão tão próximo que sentem a respiração de um do outro. Ficam naquele silencio se olhando por alguns segundo. Mas Grissom se afasta.

"Eu...eu acho que vou tomar um banho." 

Grissom pega sua mala e a coloca na cama ao lado da cama que Sara vai dormir. Ele abre sua mala pega seu pijama e vai para o banheiro, antes de fechar a porta Grissom volta-se para Sara que ainda está na mesinha olhando as fotos.

"Sara?" 

"Sim?"

"Eu... Ah... A gente trabalha juntos há cinco anos e nunca conversamos sobre nós. Sobre São Francisco."

"Nós? Você! Porque eu sempre quis conversar. Lembra quando te convidei para jantar e você não aceitou? Eu ia conversar sobre nós. Quem sempre se afastou foi você, não eu. E você sabe disso." 

"Sara... é complicado."

"Complicado?" 

"Agora eu sou seu chefe. Não é que eu não queira é que não posso!"

"Não pode então porque você me chamou para vir trabalhar junto com você? Você queria que eu ficasse perto. Mas você acabou se afastando por medo, por achar que só porque é meu chefe não pode ter uma relação comigo. E eu mais que tente me afastar de você eu não consigo." 

Grissom ao ouvir que ela não consegue ser afastar dele, fica sem ação só a olhando. Sara continua. 

"Eu já queria ter te falando isso há muito tempo, mas você não deixou. E acho que eu disse agora nem vai resolver. Porque você é meu chefe e não pode ter nada comigo!"

Sara se levanta da cadeira e vai se deitar na cama.

"Grissom quando sair do banho apague a luz." Fechou os olhos, mas deixou uma lagrima escorre sobre o rosto.

Grissom continuou parado na porta do banheiro a olhando deitada na cama. E pensando que a ama muito, que sempre a amou e como foi um burro em se afastar dela. Se aproximou da cama e sentou ao lado dela. Ao sentir que ele sentou ao seu lado, Sara abre os olhos e encontra os olhos azuis dele.

" Quando eu estava dentro daquele avião voltando para Vegas. Eu só pensava em você, na semana maravilhosa que tivemos. Como que queria parar aquele avião e voltar para você. Não deu, esperei um ano. Mas tudo mudou, virei seu chefe. Mas não quer dizer que eu deixei de sentir que amo você, por isso é mentira. Eu a amo muito. Eu de propósito dei a chave do quarto do Nick para o Greg, porque eu queria ficar aqui perto de você. Eu não estou pedindo uma chance, porque acho que já tive essa chance e deixei ela passar. Só quero uma compreensão por ter esses anos todos me afastado de você. Boa noite eu vou tomar meu banho. Pode deixar que eu apago a luz."

Ele se levantou, mas Sara segurou sua mão.

"Quem disse que você deixou de ter uma chance? Porque eu nunca falei isso." 

Ela se levanta, passa a mão sobre o rosto dele. Ele fecha os olhos ao senti-la tocar sua pele. Ela aproxima seus lábios ao dele, encostando suavemente. Um beijo leve, mas o desejo que os dois sentem acabou se tornando um beijo ardente. Grissom a deita na cama. Pára de beijá-la, e a olha sorrindo.

"Como eu senti tanto sua falta" Voltou a beijá-la.

O beijo continuou ardente. Grissom agora beija o pescoço dela. Ela com suas mãos no cabelo dele sente o beijo e a barba dele em seu pescoço. O celular de Grissom começa a tocar, mas eles continuam a se acariciarem. O celular continua, fazendo Grissom parar.

" Me desculpe!"

"Vê quem é." Diz isso rindo.

Grissom pega seu celular e vê que é o xerife ligando.

"É o xerife." Disse Grissom. 

"Atende."

"Alô. Xerife o quê foi?...Mais um? Ok... já estamos indo para aí." Desligou o celular e olhou para Sara.

"Mais um corpo apareceu decapitado. É de David Dick. Sara...A gente...pode...".

"Grissom!Sim, tudo bem, deixa para depois. Temos que trabalhar. Vai chamar os meninos que eu vou me arrumar." Ela se levantou.

"Tudo bem." Também se levantou, mas abraçou Sara e a beijou."Eu vou chamá-los." Ele abre a porta e saí.

Chegaram à fazenda de David Dick, o xerife já os aguardava. Desceram da SUV e foram ao encontro do xerife.

"Xerife o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Grissom.

"O filho ouviu um grito, foi até o celeiro para ver o que era e encontra o pai. Aí ele ligou para nós."  
Eles olham em direção da varanda e vêem Ben Dick, sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto, chorando.

"Vocês vão até o celeiro que eu vou falar com o Ben." Ordenou Grissom.

Grissom se aproxima da varanda e senta-se ao lado de Ben.

"Ben? Sinto muito. Sei que não é a melhor hora, mas tenho que fazer algumas perguntas. Você poderia me dizer o quê aconteceu?"

"Eu...eu (enxugou as lagrimas) estava no meu quarto, tentando dormir. Até que ouvi um grito vindo do lado de fora. Fiquei assustado, chamei por meu pai e ele não respondeu. Fui até o quarto dele e não estava, o procurei pela casa toda, mas não o encontrei. Fiquei mais assustado ainda, peguei a espingarda dele e fui para fora. Mas não ouvia mais nenhum grito. Fui caminhando em direção ao celeiro, porque meu pai costuma ir há noite ali. Quando entrei no celeiro e o vi ... meu Deus...por quê?" Começou a chora.

Grissom ficou olhado aquele homem que muitas vezes o enfrentou no tribunal e que agora estava precisando de uma resposta. Passando alguns minutos, Ben se recompôs e continuou, soluçando.

"Não dava para acreditar, meu pai. Não! Isso foi à coisa mais horrível que já vi. Mas eu ouvi um barulho vindo do fundo do celeiro. Engatilhei a espingarda e fui até lá...quando cheguei, ele pulou em cima de mim eu acabei atirando, só que ele me derrubou no chão...ele...ele estava todo de preto. Não consegui ver mais nada, ele acabou fugindo. Eu me levantei e corri atrás mas ele já tinha fugido, aí fui direto para a casa chamar a policia que logo chegou. Grissom? Hoje de manhã fui na cidade e ouvi que quem tinha matado o Josh foi o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça... Eu não acreditei, na hora que eu ouvi, achei bobagem. Mas agora... meu pai, morreu também do mesmo jeito. Nunca acreditei nessas lendas, só que agora estou. Será que isso é possível?"

Grissom balançou a cabeça, sempre foi cético em relação a lendas, feitiços, visão. Não seria agora com as similaridades das mortes com essa lenda que ia acreditar.

"Ben?" 

"Sim?"

"Ben, eu não acredito que foi o tal Cavaleiro. Porque isso é uma lenda. Creio que seja alguém copiando. E esse alguém está gostando de fazer isso. Você me disse que atirou. Por acaso o acertou?"

"Eu não sei. Desculpe, eu sou péssimo com armas. Porquê?". 

"Porque se você atirou nele, ele está ferido e cedo ou mais tarde irá procurar ajuda. Isso vai nos ajudar a achá-lo. Seria bom mesmo que você realmente atirou nele, porque assim ele com certeza ao fugir deixou um rastro de sangue. Já teríamos alguma coisa, como o DNA."

"Tomara que eu tenha acertado o desgraçado."

"Ben? Onde está a espingarda? Preciso dela!"

" Está dentro da minha camionete!"

"Eu sei que você pediu um mandato só que agora é diferente, o crime ocorreu aqui. Quero a compreensão sua para deixar olhar a casa. Porque o assassino pode ter entrado ou deixado alguma evidencia."

"Se vai ajudar tudo bem!"

"Obrigado. Com licença."

Grissom vai até a camionete que está estacionada em frente da casa. A abre e pega a espingarda. Ele observa a espingarda e estranha. Abriu o cano e encontrou somente uma bala. Esse tipo de espingardas só carregam duas balas. Isso deixou intrigado, voltou a olhar para Ben. Ele ainda sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça baixa. Grissom sentia que algo estava errado. Foi até o celeiro, ao entrar vê o corpo de David Dick decapitado, a cena era horrível, mas já tinha lidado com pior. A cabeça estava ao lado do corpo. Pensou que se o assassino não teve tempo de pendurar a cabeça, como fez com a cabeça do Josh. Ou porque não quis. Sara estava fotografando o corpo. Nick e Greg vasculhando a área perto do corpo. Grissom começa a andar em direção ao corpo que estava no meio do celeiro. Seu olhar estava no chão à procura de algum sinal de sangue. Grissom percebeu que não havia nenhuma gota de sangue. Agora estava mais intrigado do que nunca. Já passava em sua cabeça que o filho pode estar mentindo. Mas ele disse que também não sabe se acertou ou não. Chegou no corpo se agachou e ficou ao lado de Sara.

"Grissom, quando você começou sua carreira não foi como legista?" Perguntou Sara.

"Foi." Respondeu.

"Por quê você não mede a temperatura do fígado para sabermos a hora do óbito?" 

"Eu vou ver se consigo um termômetro com os paramédicos. Depois temos que mandar esse corpo para Vegas" 

Grissom consegue o termômetro com os paramédicos que foram chamados inicialmente. Abriu a camiseta de Dick e mediu a temperatura do fígado.

"Nós fomos chamados há quanto tempo?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Acho que não faz nem meia hora." Respondeu Sara. "Por quê?"

" Ele está morto a duas horas... Policial?" Grissom chama um policial que estava na entrada do celeiro. "Há quanto tempo vocês foram chamados?" Perguntou.

"Faz uma hora, exatamente." Respondeu.

"Obrigado... ele foi morto uma hora antes de os policiais serem chamados..." É interrompido, por Nick .

"Pessoal vem ver o que encontrei!" Gritou Nick, que estava em frente de monte de palha.

Todos se aproximam e vêem um machado ensangüentado no meio da palha.

"Com certeza essa é a arma do crime!" Disse Greg.

"É! E será que foi a mesma que foi usada contra Josh?" Perguntou Sara.

"Se foi usada também, não sei! Só sei que com certeza esse machado foi usado para matar o senhor Dick. Eu falei com o Ben. Ele me contou que ouviu um grito, veio até aqui com uma espingarda, essa espingarda..." Grissom mostrou a arma que estava segurando. "Chegou aqui e viu seu pai nesse estado. Ouviu um barulho vindo do fundo do celeiro, foi até lá e o suposto assassino partiu para cima dele e o derrubou. Ele atirou, só que não sabe se acertou ou não. O assassino fugiu e Ben ligou para a policia que logo chegou! Mas... as evidencias estão contra esse depoimento!".

"Como assim Grissom?" Perguntou Nick. 

"Ele falou que atirou, mas não sabe se acertou ou não. Bem falta uma bala, mas o problema é que logo que eu peguei a espingarda percebi que ele está limpa como se a muito tempo não era usada, e eu aposto que se irmos testar se há pólvora na mão dele, não vamos encontrar nada."

"Então ele tirou a bala para dizer que atirou." Disse Sara.

"Mas...ele é um advogado criminalista. Devia saber que vamos verificar se há resíduo de pólvora nele e que íamos perceber que a espingarda está limpa." Falou Greg.

"Sim ele sabe muito bem disso, só que o nervosismo faz a gente não raciocinar, e também o senhor Dick está morto há duas horas e o Ben ligou faz uma hora, nesse tempo ele pode ter escondido o machado no meio da palha, tirou a bala, sei lá... se limpou, inventou uma desculpa e ligou para a policia." Disse Sara.

"Bem...o depoimento dele pode até estar contra as provas, mas isso não comprova, ainda, se foi ele ou não. Temos que juntar esse quebra-cabeça." Disse Nick.

"Então vamos começar a juntar. Nick? Você vê se encontra alguma digital nesse cabo do machado e vá para o laboratório comparar com as digitais que recolhemos. Sara, a casa. Ele deu permissão para nós entrarmos e procure uma camiseta vermelha rasgada. Greg você vai recolhe DNA do senhor Dick e de Ben, para ser comparado com o epitelial da corda e digitais. Depois dê as digitais para o Nick comparar. E também o sangue do machado para ver se também foi usado contra Josh..." Grissom é interrompido por Greg.

"E o outro machado, que encontramos sangue. Também poderia ter sido usado." 

"Sim também, você voltou a ser técnico de laboratório hoje. Então sua missão é o DNA. Eu creio que de alguma maneira esses dois crimes estão interligados. Vamos temos muito trabalho a ser feito. Ah Nick, quero que também faça uma coisa. Um policial terá que levar o corpo para Vegas. Pegue um saco coloque o corpo, lacre, tire foto do lacre e do policial que vai levar, mande-o ir o mais rápido possível. Vou falar com o xerife, para botar ele a par da situação."

Todos vão fazer o que foi designado. Sara vai caminhando em direção a casa e vê uma lata de lixo e fala para si mesmo.

"Lixo é lixo."

Ela abre o lixeiro e revira o saco de lixo, tem de tudo, comida, plástico, garrafas. Mas... Ao abrir um saco que inicialmente parecia conter só resto de comida, Sara se depara com uma camiseta vermelha. Logo se lembra que Nick encontrou um pedaço de pano vermelho na arvore onde a cabeça de Josh estava. Percebe que há umas manchas de sangue e ela está rasgada. Ela vai falar com Grissom que está falando com o xerife.

" Você está me dizendo que o Ben pode ter matado o pai?" Disse o xerife

"Ah, até agora o que ele me disse, as evidencias não concordam..." 

"Grissom?" Sara o chamou.

"Sara o quê foi?"

"Olha o que eu encontrei, uma camiseta vermelha. Está rasgada e tem sangue. É de marca, com certeza comprada somente em Vegas e também acho que não cabe e não faz o estilo do senhor Dick."

"A cada momento Ben se complica mais." Disse Grissom. "Xerife vamos ter uma conversinha com o ele. Sara venha também." Ele dá um sorriso.

Os três se encaminham para a varanda onde ainda está Ben, só que Greg está tirando suas digitais.

"Ben?" Chamou Grissom.

"Grissom, por quê ele está tirando minhas digitais e DNA?" 

"Procedimento padrão. Temos que recolher... Você deve saber que a cabeça de Josh estava pendurada em uma arvore. Ah...Nessa arvore nós encontramos um pedaço de pano vermelho, e a Sara encontrou no lixeiro ao lado de sua casa essa camiseta."

Ela levantou o saco plástico que dentro está a camiseta.

"Se você olhar, ela é vermelha...Sara por favor tire a camiseta de dentro do plástico para mostrar direito para o Ben."

Sara tirou a camiseta e mostrou para ele. Grissom continuou.

"Está vendo essas manchas escuras, são sangue. E também esse rasgo no lado dela. Se eu testar as fibras com o pedaço de pano da arvore. Tenho certeza que combinam."

"Vocês estão me acusando que essa camiseta pertence a mim?"

"Não Ben! Não estamos acusando, estamos perguntando. Ela pertence a você?" Perguntou Grissom.

"NÃO! Vocês acham que sou o único homem dessa fazenda. Tem os cowboys. Pode ser de um deles."

" Um cowboy que compra uma camiseta de grife! Acho que não fazem o estilo deles." Disse Sara.

"Eles fazem o que bem entender com o dinheiro que ganham!"

"É...com certeza sempre vão para Vegas comprar camiseta de grife!" Ironizou Sara.

"Acho melhor pararem por aqui, por que eu conheço a lei posso processá-los."

"Há quantos anos você é advogado?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Cinco anos." Ben respondeu.

"Cinco anos? Eu já estou na perícia há 28 anos. Acho que conheço a lei melhor do que você. Mas, vamos parar por aqui, ninguém vai ser processado!" 

"Eu não garanto isso, Grissom!"

"Ben...você me disse que atirou. Falta uma bala na espingarda."

"Claro que falta... eu atirei!"

"Você tem certeza?" 

"Já disse que sim! Só não sei se acertei ou não o desgraçado."

"Então você atirou."

"Meu Deus do céu. Não está faltando uma bala. Isso diz que atirei!"

"Realmente falta uma bala..." Grissom abre a maleta de Greg, pega um algodão e ordena. "Palmas para cima."

Ben obedeceu. Grissom passa o algodão sobre as palmas dele. Pinga uma gota do produto que acusa se há resíduos de pólvora. E fala.

"Se você atirou teríamos que encontrar resíduo de pólvora na sua mão. E não tem!"

"Eu...eu lavei a mão."  
"E também limpasse a espingarda? Ela está limpa também, parece que faz tempo que não é usada. Ficasse uma hora lavando sua mão, limpado a espingarda, escondeu o machado e aí sim chamou a policia?" 

"O quê você está dizendo? Que eu matei o meu pai?"  
"Seu pai está morto a duas horas. Você me disse que viu seu pai, atirou no suspeito e de imediato ligou para a policia que logo chegou . Mas você chamou a policia há uma hora atrás. Só estou supondo o quê você fez durante essa hora."

"Está supondo errado!" 

"Ben? Seu depoimento não coincide com as provas. Está detido." Disse o xerife.

"Vocês estão me prendendo? Grissom isso não vai ficar assim!"

O xerife o algema e leva para o carro de policia.

"Agora temos que trabalhar para sabermos se foi ele mesmo que cometeu o crime!" Disse Grissom a Sara.

"Ou...os crimes!" Ela finalizou.

"Xerife?" Grissom lembrou de algo.

O xerife que estava entrando no carro, volta-se para Grissom.

"Sim?"

"Venha cá, por favor!"

O xerife volta para a varanda.

"O quê foi?"

"Ele disse que tem cowboys aqui, onde estão eles?"

"Eles não morram aqui, mas já estão sendo localizados. Nessa casa quem mora é o Senhor Dick e uma empregada. O Ben, só vem de vez em quando, para cá?" 

"E cadê a empregada?"

"Está na casa da irmã. Mas já está indo para delegacia." 

"Ok!"

O xerife volta para o carro e parte. Greg que ainda permanece ali diz:

"Vou levar isso para o laboratório, vou ver também se o Nick já terminou! Com licença."

" E eu vou entrar na casa para ver se encontro algo..." Disse Sara.

Grissom concordou. Ela entrou, mas, ele permaneceu na varanda, olhando para o céu estrelado e disse em voz alta.

"Que noite!" Sorriu.

Sara não encontrou nada que ajudasse na casa. Grissom também, não. A noite passa, com muito trabalho, Greg e Nick que passaram a noite no laboratório. Tiveram muito trabalho, muitas amostras de DNA para ser comparadas e digitais. Greg teve a ajuda de uma técnica, seu nome Rachel O'Neal, a filha do xerife que trabalhava no laboratório. E Greg não perdeu tempo e já paquerava ela. E Nick que começou a comparar as digitais sozinho, mas teve a ajuda de Sara que chegará da casa. Grissom foi para a delegacia ouvir os depoimentos dos cowboys e da empregada. O machado que foi encontrado na fazenda de Josh que havia sangue. Era o sangue de Ken Collin, ele tinha cortado a mão, e a prova descartada como arma do crime. No momento que estava dando o depoimento era a empregada, Dorethy Hesten. Uma mulher de 62 anos. Ela contou que no domingo à tarde o senhor Dick chegou em casa ferido. Ele tinha brigado com Josh, mas dessa vez a briga saiu da verbal para a agressão física. E que Ben não gostou e disse que ia tomar uma providencia. Ela contou que só ouviu Ben saindo com a camionete em alta velocidade. E que voltará somente pela madrugada. E que passou grande parte do tempo no celeiro.

"Você sabe o quê ele ficou fazendo no celeiro?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Infelizmente não sei! Só sei que no dia seguinte em que descobriram o corpo do senhor Josh, percebi que tinha sido ele." Contou Dorethy.

"E ontem? Percebeu alguma coisa de estranha entre eles!" Voltou a perguntar Grissom.

"Sim! Logo depois que uns de vocês mais o policial Hank, foram lá. Eu ouvi os dois brigando. Só que eles estavam na varanda, então não ouvi o inicio da briga. Somente quando eles entraram na casa. Eu estava na cozinha. Pude ouvir algo. O Ben estava muito exaltado. Ele dizia assim: "Eu fiz isso por você! E é assim que me agradece?" E o senhor Dick também estava exaltado, falava: "Aí meu Deus, porquê você fez isso? Eu não pedi nada!" só que o Ben me viu e mandou eu ir embora e só voltar hoje. Eu fiz o quê foi mandado. Não queria ver mais uma briga deles..." É interrompida por Grissom.

"Eles brigavam sempre?"

"Sim! Era o Ben que botava na cabeça do senhor Dick para brigar pelas aquelas terras do Josh. No inicio o senhor Dick discordava, mas não sei como ele começou a concordar com ele e toda hora estava brigando com o Josh. Senhor Grissom? Para mim foi o Ben que matou. Ele quando fica bravo é melhor sair da frente."

"No domingo quando ele saiu com a camionete em alta velocidade. Que cor era a camiseta que ele estava vestindo?"

"Vermelha. Ele tinha um ciúme da camiseta não deixa nem eu lavar. Dizia: "Eu gastei uma fortuna nessa camiseta, e não vou deixar você tocar para estragar!" Ele era bem sutil!"

"Por acaso é essa camiseta?" Grissom mostrou o saco plástico que a camiseta estava.

"Sim. É ela!"

"Obrigado!" Agradeceu Grissom.

Havia muito trabalho a ser feito ainda. Grissom voltou para o laboratório para ajudar Greg. Era muitas amostras para serem comparadas. Ao entardecer, conseguiram terminar. Estavam todos em volta de uma mesa na pequena sala. Grissom olhou para os resultados, balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

"Então é isso! Vamos para a delegacia!"

Todos na delegacia. Grissom ia interrogar junto com o xerife. Ben, já estava na sala. Greg, Nick e Sara ficaram na sala ao lado vendo pelo vidro. Grissom começa. 

"Seu pai brigou no domingo com Josh Geller e se feriu. A sua empregada, a senhora Hesten. Disse que você não gostou nada e que foi tirar satisfações com o Josh." 

"Sim é verdade. Ele bateu no meu pai. Não gostei nada, fui falar com o Josh. Tivemos uma briga. Mas não passou da verbal. Então saí de lá ele ainda estava com a cabeça no pescoço!"

" Acho que passou da verbal sim. Que ouvir o que acho?" Perguntou Grissom. 

"Não vai passar. De novo. De suposições." 

"Acho que não. Dessa vez são as evidencias que falam. Vou começar quando seu pai chega e está ferido. Você sai para tirar satisfações com o Josh. Vai até a fazenda dele. Pega o machado que estava em sua camionete. Bate na porta. Ele ao abrir é golpeado, com o cabo do machado, e desmaia. Você corta a cabeça dele, a pega, amarra com uma corda. Essa corda." Grissom mostra a foto da corda. " Nós encontramos células epiteliais, e elas pertence a você. E ainda sem querer a sua camiseta rasgou em um galho da arvore. Uma camiseta de grife. Que essa marca é vendida em uma única loja que só existe em Vegas. O mais interessante. Olhamos seu cartão de credito. É sua loja preferida, e justamente essa camiseta foi comprada por você, e no domingo você estava usando ela! O quê você me diz disso?" 

Ben fica de cabeça baixa por um tempo pensando. Diz: 

"Ele merecia. Era um canalha." Respondeu com ódio nos olhos.

"Então você o matou porque ele bateu em seu pai. E ontem você matou seu pai."

"Não ele. Eu não matei!"

"De novo você está mentindo. As evidencias comprovam que sim. Que o mesmo machado que usou para matar Josh, foi usado contra seu pai. Sabemos disso. Porque encontramos o sangue do Josh no mesmo machado onde há o sangue de seu pai. E no cabo há suas digitais. Ontem quando o Nick e o policial Hank foram embora você e seu pai brigaram. A empregada ouviu a briga. Você mandou ela ir embora e só voltar no outro dia. Ela foi embora. Certo a briga continuou só que mais seria. Você disse que ele sempre ia à noite para o celeiro. Com certeza ele foi e você pegou o machado que estava lá, e cometeu o crime. Mas ficou tão exaltado que esqueceu que matar faz sujeira e deixa pistas. Você teve uma hora para esconder o machado no meio da palha... inventar uma desculpa, e aí sim ligar para a policia."

Ben volta com a mesma expressão, olhar baixo, respiração ofegante e suando muito diz:

" Sempre me humilhou. Quando fiz algo por ele, eu sempre quis agradá-lo. Não! Me agradece com pedras. Mereceu!" Ben disse isso com o olhar vago. 

" Benjamin Dick, está preso pelos os homicídios de Josh Geller e David Dick!" Disse o xerife que já o algemava e o levará.

Grissom permaneceu na sala. Sara e os garotos entram.

"Que maneira de tentar agradar um pai!" disse Greg.

"Quando a gente tenta agradar uma pessoa. Fazemos o impossível. Mas às vezes esse impossível se  
torna loucura." Disse Sara.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, mas Nick quebrou o silencio. 

"Alguém ta com fome? Por que eu estou faminto." 

"Só você? Eu comeria um boi!" Disse Greg. 

"Ui! Greg. Um Boi?" Disse Sara.

"Desculpa! Força de expressão. Só um hambúrguerzinho." 

"Vão vocês eu não estou. Vou para o hotel." Grissom falou.

"Eu, também. Quero dormir!" Disse Sara olhando para Grissom.

"Vamos Greg que a comida ta nós esperando!" Falou Nick.

"AH...amanhã vamos acordar cedo. Temos que voltar para Vegas!" Grissom lembrou. 

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e se foram. Grissom e Sara ficaram ali por algum tempo se olhando sem dizer nada. Até Sara falar.

"Griss? Vamos?" Sorriu.

"Claro!" Também sorriu.

Nick e Greg foram comer no tal bar que o policial Hank citou. O bar do Joey. Era um lugar agradável, com musica ambiente. Sentaram-se em uma mesa, fizeram seus pedidos. Conversaram sobre o caso e Greg sobre Rachel O'Neal.

"Cara, eu estou apaixonado!" Disse Greg. 

"A moça lá do laboratório. Qual o nome dela mesmo?"

"Rachel. Linda, simpática. Mas com um defeito...".

" Ih...esse defeito já sei. É filha do xerife!" Nick começa a ri.

"É...mas não quer dizer que não rola!"

"Vai rolar? Mas a gente já vai voltar para Vegas!"

"Eu sei. Mas só amanhã que vamos. Tenho a noite toda! Daqui a pouco eu vou me encontrar com ela."

"Certo, mas...se de manhã o Grissom não te encontrar. Você fica." 

"Ótimo, vou ficar com Rachel!"

"E também vai ficar sem emprego!"

"Então não é "ótimo". Nick, meu amigo fique tranqüilo que estarei de manhã cedinho no hotel. Acho que já vou até indo."

"Então passa a grana." Disse Nick estendendo a mão.

"Que grana? A ultima vez que pagou a comida fui eu. Pode pagando. Tchau!" Greg se levanta e saí. 

Nick pede a conta. Paga e também vai embora se lamentando por Greg ter mais sorte do que ele. No hotel Grissom estava deitado na cama lendo um livro. Sara esta no banheiro, tinha acabado de sair do banho. Já estava mais relaxada. Esse caso tinha deixado ela muito tensa. Mas agora seus pensamentos estavam em Grissom. Ela teria a noite toda ao lado dele. Também pensava no futuro. Tentou esquecer isso, por que o futuro é incerto e que agora tinha que viver o momento. Abriu a porta do banheiro e viu Grissom deitado na cama, vestindo somente um short, lendo um livro. Ela ficou observando e ele não seu deu conta que ela estava ali o olhando. Ela se aproximou da cama e sentou ao lado dele. E nesse momento ele para de ler e a olha dando um sorriso.

"Nem percebi que você saiu do banho" Continuou a sorrir.

"É que você está lendo um livro de entomologia!"

Ele colocou o livro na mesinha que havia ao lado da cama. Passou a mão no rosto dela, e puxou para um beijo. Esse beijo só foi o inicio de uma noite de amor. Ao amanhecer, já estavam prontos para voltar para Vegas. Antes de irem ainda no quarto de hotel Sara pergunta para ele.

"Griss? A gente vai voltar para Vegas. E nós? Como fica?".

Ele se aproxima dela, coloca sua mão direita no rosto dela e diz:

"Tomei uma decisão na minha vida que há muito tempo me torturava. Decidi que você fará parte dela."

"E a parte complicada de ser meu chefe?"

"Vou continuar sendo e vou continuar te tratar do mesmo jeito que sempre te tratei. No momento acho que isso deve ficar somente entre a gente."

"para mim não importa que os outros não saibam. Só estar com você já me faz feliz."

"Só você está feliz? Fazia tempo que não era tão feliz assim! Me dá um beijo?"

"Você acha que vou negar? Te amo muito!" Ela dá um largo sorriso e o beija.

Eles saem do quarto em vão em direção do estacionamento, onde a SUV está estacionada. Nick já está com sua mala e Grissom estranha.

"Cadê o Greg?"

Fim


End file.
